Gallery:Buford Van Stomm/Season 1
Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville that joins Phineas and Ferb on their adventures. Read the full page... "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror45.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror46.jpg Buford and the Yodeller.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror102.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror103.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror104.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror109.jpg "Raging Bully" Buford embarrassed.jpg Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg Mr Slushy Dawg Googolplex Mall.jpg Buford in Phineas's face.jpg Toiletdunking.png Book upheaval.png Gutpunch.png Wedgie.png Getting ready to thumb wrestle.jpg Kids in the empty mall lot.jpg Pinching pressure point on neck.jpg "S'Winter" S'Winter86.jpg S'Winter103.jpg S'Winter136.jpg "Jerk De Soleil" Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg Buford shows his plan.jpg Uh....jpg Buford in mud.png "Are You My Mummy?" Are You My Mummy24.jpg Are You My Mummy25.jpg "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png FiresideGirlsCheer.png Candace crying into a t-shirt.png Bigfoot song celebration.png Around the campfire.jpg Baljeet's story.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png Campers at the cabin.png "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" "Mom's Birthday" Kitchensurprise.png Birthday fashion show.png Singing at mom's birthday.jpg "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" "The Ballad of Badbeard" Buford burps at Baljeet.jpg Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg Buford plays his concertina.jpg Beware the orange moss.jpg Singing Ballad of Badbeard.jpg Avast, me hearties.jpg Plunder and pillage.jpg Refuse to take a bath.jpg Ballad of Badbeard - Group shot.jpg Pirate group on lifeboat.jpg Pirate group riding to the island.jpg Pirate group jumping out of lifeboat.jpg Grandpa Clyde tells curse of Badbeard.jpg Buford and Baljeet swordfight by Grandpa's Dinghy.jpg Grandpa's Dinghy - Leaving the ship.jpg Entering the tunnel of doom.jpg Tunnel of doom.jpg "Greece Lightning" GladiatorBufordandBaljeet.png RaceStart.png Buford Close Up.jpg Riding in chariots.JPG Bowling ball catapult.png EatSparksMyOpponents.png Buford and Baljeet ditched.png Buford cuts the rope.png "Leave the Busting to Us!" Flying off the water slide.jpg ImagesCALPLKC5.jpg "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Buford crying.jpg Voyage to the Bottom of Buford - Directed By card.jpg Buford, after getting his gold fish.jpg Buford after fighting a bully.jpg Buford walking around with his gold fish.jpg Buford vs. the strength tester.jpg Young Buford with Biff.jpg Buford and Biff.jpg Buford with Biff in the bathtub.JPG Buford swimming with Biff.JPG Buford swimming with Biff 2.JPG "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" Annoyed Baljeet.png InYourFaceBuford.png WeMustFollowCandace.png Buford on skateboard.png That'sGottaHurt.png She'sHeadedDowntown.png FollowingCandace.png Ball at the mall.png "Got Game?" Got Game? title card.jpg Biggest game in the world.jpg Baljeet asking a question about the rules.jpg Buford confident.jpg Off with its head.jpg Mechanical bull.jpg "Comet Kermillian" The observatory is gone.jpg Everyone upset there's no steak.jpg "Put That Putter Away" Stacy and the disco golf gang.JPG Big finish - DMGQ.JPG "The Flying Fishmonger" ILoveYourFishOutfit.png PromotingStuntWithFlyers.png "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Phineas tells the plan.png How did Django get there?.jpg Adyson, Ginger, Buford and Baljeet coming over.jpg GingerLookAtBaljeet.png This better be good, pointy.jpg Group gasping upon hearing Isabella is cursed.jpg Group annoyed upon hearing Isabella has hiccups.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 1.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 2.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 3.jpg Phineas explaining the scare plan 4.jpg Group watching Phineas' plan.jpg Buford as Suzy sees Phineas and Isabella.jpg Buford as Suzy revealing himself.jpg The face of evil.jpg Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister?.jpg She gives me the willies.jpg You don't know man, you don't know!.jpg Wash away the horror.jpg "Out of Toon" Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg On stage after the cartoon.jpg "Out to Launch" To return to the page for Buford Van Stomm, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Buford Van Stomm